Venus Warfare
by S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. Mal
Summary: Lucif is still alive. Lucia and Sumire leave the confort of thier home to hunt him down. However, they get some unexpected help from a special tasks force unit who seems to be on thier own in the world, on the prowl for redemption, victory, and revenge.
1. Important

Hello all. This is my first fan-fiction based solely on an anime (and other things) but certainly not my first writing. First off, this is a Yuri fan-fic, meaning there are going to be girlxgirl relationships in this. If you do not like and/or offended by Yuri relationships, then close this page and find yourself something else to read. Second off, this is a cross-over of Venus Versus Virus and CoD: Modern Warfare 2. However, I didn't really like the way Modern Warfare 2 ended. Ghost and Roach are still alive. Shepard is still alive. (We all know Vladmir Makarov is aswell)

Now, since fanfiction.n et is retarded when it comes to summaries, I'm going to write my own. Erhem.

_Summary drum roll please:_

Lucia calms Sumire down during the big fight. Lucif escapes at the last second, and Lucia is determined to kill him with her own bare hands for making her fight her best friend. Lora packs up everything at the shop as Lucia and Sumire prepare to hunt down Lucif. However, during thier search... Lucia and Sumire get some un-expected help from a special tasks force unit who seem to be on thier own in the world.

Betrayed, Outnumbered, against two seperate armies, and everybody wanting them dead, the Task Force 141 is on the search for Makarov. Not only that, they are on the search for Shepard, who's plan to betray the 141 failed. Within a forest they find some un-expected company in need of dire help. Could these unknown allies be the key to thier victory... and revenge?

And that is the correct summary for all of this. As you can see, the story is going to be slow, and it probably won't be until Chapter 3 that they meet. How they meet, is going to be a surprise. However, I am also a wiz when it comes to humor, and can't resist putting in humor when the time is right. So... here we go. Onto Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 1 The Night Before Tomorrow

Sumire opened up her eyes to see a dark room. She looked around to see a seperate bed on the other side of the room, between both beds against the wall was a small table with a pot of roses in it. The room was dimmed to a dark red.

_ Uhh... my head, what happened? Am... am I in our room? Where is Lucia?_

Sumire got out of bed to find herself wearing a silky white gown. Her naval was exposed and her hair was already tended to. Outside the room, she could hear some music playing, very soft music... faint. Sumire opened the door to find the rest of the underground house was in the same dimmed red tint that the room was in. On the couch, she could see the back of Lucia's head as she drank what appeared to be wine. Now that Nahashi was gone, Lucia could do whatever she wanted.

"Uh, Lucia," Sumire said cautiously, "what is going on, why are the lights so dimmed out? Why are you drinking wine?" Sumire stopped once she saw the dress Lucia was in. Lucia was wearing a black, silky dress, stomach exposed, and the silk sleeves elegantly draped from her arms. She was laying over on the couch in a way that was somewhat disturbing to Sumire, but at the same time attractive. The dress draped so that one of Lucia's legs were exposed, in which it was laying comfortably over its partner.

"Lucia... why are you wearing that dress?" Sumire said rather slowly.

"Sumire," Lucia said without looking back, "stop asking so many questions... and come sit down." Lucia patted a spot next to her, signalling Sumire to sit at that designated location.

Sumire relocated herself to the disired position. She sat down looking at Lucia, who hadn't even turned her head away from facing forward. "Uhh... Lucia, what is going on here? I don't even-"

"Don't you just love the underground?" Lucia said sofly, interrupting Sumire. "I do. It's quiet, serine, luxurious... beautiful."

She turned her head toward Sumire when she said 'beautiful'. Sumire just laughed nervously a little. Obviously, Lucia was out of her mind. It must've been the wine. "Lucia, exactly how strong is this wine you've been drinking?"

"Hmm?" Lucia hummed while lifting an eyebrow, "this stuff? Oh, not very strong, it would take more than three glasses of this to get somebody drunk enough to drive themselves into hallucinations. I haven't even had a full glass yet." She took another small sip of the wine. "Get yourself a glass, unwind... relax." Lucia stretched herself out when she said that.

Sumire was starting to get more than a little disturbed. _Is she trying to hit on me? Is that what this is all about? _Sumire was actually starting to get creeped out at how Lucia was acting.

"Oh Sumire," Lucia yawned as she twisted herself in an elegant manner, "you have no idea how long I've waited to spend this kind of time with you... alone." She pushed herself up so that her and Sumire could be at eye level. "When I'm around you, for some reason... I just don't feel like... myself."

"So, that is what this is about?" Sumire questioned as Lucia lay her head down on Sumire's lap. "Is this just a way to get to know me better?" _For some reason, her head being right there... is just... soothing. I like it._

"I guess," Lucia said, closing her eyes, "it's just, every other time we've been together, I've never felt this satisfied around you; disregarding the fighting... I love fighting alongside you."

"O-okay," Sumire managed to get out, smiling nervously, "so... what do I do?"

"Anything you want," Lucia said smiling, "do anything you want to me Sumire..." Lucia layed her head back down in Sumire's lap, but then turned over so she'd be looking up at Sumire's face.

"Hmm," Sumire looked around, "I guess we could eat some of these grapes you put here." Sumire smiled. She grabbed some and put a grape in her mouth. Lucia smiled a little, she then opened her mouth. She looked at Sumire with gleaming eyes. Her mouth was open in a sexy manner, begging for anything to touch her tongue.

_She seriously wants me to feed her? Well, it couldn't hurt... I mean like... there's nothing wrong with feeding her right. There's nothing going on between us, we're just two girls having a good time together._

Sumire popped a grape in her mouth. Lucia proceeded to close her mouth and ate the grape, rather slowly. She swallowed and then lifted her hand and lightly placed it on Sumire's cheek. Sumire looked, and started to madly blush. Sumire could see that Lucia was blushing as well. Never in her wildest dreams had Sumire thought that she'd actually be spending time with Lucia like this. It was only something she thought about when she was with Lucia recently, but she never imagined that she'd actually be doing it. Lucia and Sumire had known eachother for a very long time, and slowly over the months, Sumire could hardly stand being away from Lucia. Expressing these kinds of feeling was very hard, especially not knowing how Lucia would react.

However, after Nahashi had died, Lucia acted very strangely around Sumire, especially toward her. Sumire was beginning to think that Lucia had strong feelings for her.

"Sumire," Lucia said softly, "you're the only person... the only person my age who... who hasn't rediculed me for my abilities... for my eye." Lucia then placed her other arm around Sumire's waist. "Sumire... do you really think my left eye is... beautiful?"

Sumire looked to see that Lucia had a sultry expression on her face. Her eye patch was still on over her left eye. Sumire's eyes changed to a soothing half opened state as she smiled a weak, but thoughtful smile. She finally got what Lucia was trying to do.

"I don't quite remember..." Sumire said in a sultry tone. "I'll see for myself..."

Slowly, Sumire lifted Lucia's head so that the two could be eye to eye. Sumire then proceeded to take off Lucia's eye patch. Lucia winced a little, for she could feel her eye as energy radiated from it. Sumire's eyes started to gleam as she saw Lucia's full, unhidden face. Her face looked even more beautiful without the eye patch. Sumire placed her palm on Lucia's left cheek. "It's beautiful Lucia... the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Lucia smiled as she placed her hand over Sumire's. "You really think so," Lucia said smiling, "I'm glad."

"Come on," Sumire said as she helped Lucia up. "It's getting late, let's go to bed, okay?"

Lucia nodded, she then turned away.

"Lucia," Sumire said looking back, "what is it?"

"Umm..." Lucia started. "Can we... I mean, can you and I... sleep together tonight... in the same bed?" Lucia looked back with her eyes at Sumire.

Sumire smiled. "I couldn't want anything more than to be there for my friend when she wakes up from a nightmare... being with her in her bed is one of only things I could wish for." She blushed madly after saying that.

"Well," Lucia started toward the room door, "you can consider that wish granted. Just let me change into my night gown."

"Sure," Sumire said smiling.

"What are you talking about not enough!" said a certain uniformed soldier toward a clerk, and the owner of the small shop. "I payed 2000 yen for that deal, which is $20 dollars out of my wallet! How is that not enough!"

"Calm down Ghost." Ozone said, placing his hand on Ghost's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that the ammo costs a little more than thirty dollars. We are talking about over 5000 rounds of assault rifle ammunition. You can't expect it to be cheap."

"Yep," said a man with sleek black hair. He wore a brown overcoat over his broad body, and had calm, but serious looking blue eyes. He had a smile on his face that said 'go ahead, it doesn't matter what you do... it won't bother me.'

"Cut the crap #17," said Ghost, "and just sell me the bullets already! I ain't got much time, there is a place I need to be at before the night is over. You are a very lucky man that we don't take you out right now. Exactly how many criminal charges are held against you?"

Scarecrow looked at an electronic handheld notebook. "About 57 charges, and that is only 17% percent of the charges you haven't been to court for."

"Well," #17 started, "isn't that funny, the percentage is the same number as my name, ahahahahaa!"

"He's getting a little..." Avatar started.

"Off subject," Ghost finished. "Could you just sell us the bullets? I got over 10,000 yen here, shouldn't be enough?"

Android 17 stopped laughing, "okay... just let me ask you a few questions..."

The whole 141 groaned at that statement. "Fine," Roach said, "ask away."

"First off, do your parents know you're doing this this?" #17 asked.

"What?" Ghost said annoyed, "you do realize we are full grown men. Stop toying with me."

"Okay, okay." #17 said, "do you have a permit to carry weapons."

The 141 looked at eachother in unison then back at #17. Roach then said "Do you see us, we are soldiers Enough of the jokes!"

"Sure, just one more question." #17 said, trying to hide his laughter; however, clearly allowing his guests to see the laughter he was trying to hide. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"God," Scarecrow said annoyed, turning away in agrivation. "Dude, we are apart of a special tasks unit that is even better trained than S.W.A.T.! How could we not know how to use a gun?"

"Just sell us the damn bullets!" Ghost said trying to keep himself under control.

Android #17 looked around a bit, then back at the bullets, and then back at them. "How old are you?"

Ghost's jaw dropped. The 141 all had shocked expressions behind thier facial coverings.

"Are you on crack?" Soap said looking at #17. "What kind of stuff have you been smoking?"

"Nothing much," #17 said, "my car has been smoking a lot though, can you fix it?"

"NOOOOO!" Roach said, "all we wanted was... some... BULLETS! And here you are, making us look like a joke. Do you know how that makes us feel!"

"Well," the android began, "if you add an extra 100 to that dollar count, then you'll be out of here with your bullets in no time."

Ghost looked at Soap, then at Roach, then at the others. He then looked at #17 as he took out his wallet. "What ever gets us out of here faster."

"You made me a happy man Ghost, you made me a real happy man." Android 17 said looking at the money. He then placed boxes of bullets in some really strong bags, each box holding a thousand assault rifle class bullets. "Here you go."

"Thank goodness," Ozone said.

"No," Ghost said, "thank god!'

The 141 left the shop as #17 waved at them. "Ah 17, you've done it again."

"Now, to head for our destination..." Roach said.

"Yep," Ghost agreed.

The 141 traveled down the road toward the direction of the North. Avatar handed over a flyer to Ghost. Ghost looked at it as it had the words "Venus Vangaurd" written over it.


	3. Chapter 2 Intruders? In My Home?

Sumire and Lucia both lay in bed together. Both were half asleep. Outside the shop, a group of men were closing in. One of them had on a masked cloth that looked like a skull.

"Alright men," Ghost told his comrades, "let's get us those files."

"Um Ghost," Captain Price started, "Are you sure that _those_ files on _that _subject are in there."

"As sure as my mother isn't attractive." Ghost answered.

Ghost then proceeded to put a bomb on the door, until…

"Hey, I think your mother's pretty hot." Price said.

All of them look at him. Ghost sighed.

"Price, you think ALL women are hot." Scarecrow said. "It don't matter if they are Korean, or if they are American, all the way to Brazilian!"

"Hey, those Amazon women are hot beyond belief!" Price argued.

"Oh dear God, I sure hope he isn't talking about those oversized muscular women."

"That's only on TV." Price pointed. "You haven't seen the real thing. Those women are so small and frail, I could literally wrap one's waist in my arms."

All of them groan. Ghost then proceeds to placing the "breach bomb" on the door.

"Once we get those files, we're home free." Roach started, "and after that, it's astalavista Shepard. Heh heh."

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ghost screams in a whisper.

However, right before he presses the button, Avatar screams out of nowhere, "WAIT! We can't just blow these doors open!"

Pedestrians that are passing by look as the commotion unfolds.

"The blast will be so loud, that it'll attract attention. You forget, we aren't on a mission, we are in a city. We are wanting to get in undetected, and blowing the doors will do everything but make us unknown. My best option: is to pick the lock."

Ghost then looked at the bomb with a groan, he then put it away. "Okay, did you bring the disposable automatic lock-picks?"

Avatar looked at the ground in shame. "No…"

Ghost nodded, "okay, then did you at least bring the original picks?"

Avatar looked away from Ghost, "uh… no."

"Really?" Ghost nodded, "then you must've brought the hard-to-operate-but-still-works-once-in-while-in-an-eventual-situation lock picks… did you?"

Avatar looked sighed, "N-"

"No," Ghost interrupted, "I guessed as much… did you even bring a bobby pin to pick with?"

"Oh geez NO! There, you happy?" Avatar said annoyed.

"I got a bobby pin," Price said, pulling one out of his pocket. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Uh Price…" Captain Price questioned, "Why do you have a bobby pin?"

"I picked it up from a girl that I banged last- you know, it isn't very important." Price said looking away.

He handed the bobby pin to Ghost. Ghost then thrusted the pin inside the lock. He started twisting it carefully. The pin shifted in and out of keys with a soothing sound that only said that it was working. The others closed in as Ghost picked the lock with nothing of a lower level than Professionalism. With ease, the locks came to. CLICK, there went one, another click, two more left to go. CLICK! Ghost was working hard, he had to stay focused. There wasn't anything more precious than this moment, the final stand. And with one swift move, he'd-

"Hey Ghost," Soap said.

At that very second… SNAP! Ghost's face was struck with agony when he saw that the pin had broke… in the lock. Ghost turned around and took a look at Price. "What… what is it Price?.."

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful," Price said, looking at the broke bobby pin.

Ghost looked at it too, then back at Price. "Yeah, I'll… I'll remember that good buddy. Now, tell me this… do you have another pin, hopefully one that you WON'T BREAK!"

"Noooo," Price said, "But I do have the Lock Pick 3000, unlocks locks in a blaze! Only for military use."

All the 141 looked at Price. Scarecrow then proceeded to say, "Exactly, how much are you hiding from us?"

"Well, I had sex with your sister last night if you were wondering," Price said to him.

"You what!" Scarecrow angrily said, lunging at him with the knife.

Ghost and Avatar jumped in to separate the two. Ghost had Scarecrow and Avatar got Price.

"Can't you see he's just messing with you." Ghost told Scarecrow, "Now Price, stop making rude jokes like that, and Scarecrow, for God's sake, put the Commando away."

"Damn tourists," Scarecrow said walking away.

"Alright," Captain Price started up, "Shall we get on with it?"

The group then took out a pressurized air can, and cleared the lock of broken pieces. They then proceeded to unlock the door. CLICK! Door unlocked, the Task Force 141 are in the building.

Lucia was still asleep, with Sumire in her arms. Sumire lied awake. Lucia had yet another hard time getting asleep; however, Sumire felt she herself was having a really hard time. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lucia had tried to do. She turned to the side, trying to assess the situation. That wasn't the least of her problems however, for outside the room, above in the shop, a small storm was brewing.

"Careful," Ghost told the 141, "Don't move anything, the slightest change, and we could set off an alarm. Quick, Avatar, handle the alarm system."

"Consider it done." Avatar replied. He then proceeded to start hacking the security system and-

"Um… Ghost," Avatar started.

Ghost looked as he surveyed the area. "Yes?"

"There is no alarm system present in this store." Avatar said. "This is just a virtually worthless antique shop."

"WORTHLESS!" Price cried aloud. "You think antiques are worthless?"

"Shhhh." Roach whispered, "calm down Price. We don't want to wake the residents. Do you want to blow our cover?"

"No, all Price wants to do is tell me how much of an antique his mom is." Avatar replied with a smile.

Price got an angry look on his face. "First, you insult history. Then you insult this shop. And now, you insult my mother. I'm going to have your head!"

Price then proceeded to pounce on Avatar. Ozone looked around with sterness, he knew that the residents had to be hearing the commotion. Ghost and Scarecrow proceeded to separate the two. Price and Avatar have had arguments before, but this was not the place to do it. They were here on a very important mission. As Scarecrow separated the two, Ghost couldn't help but recall that terrible incident with Shepard. His vision started to blur, he saw the .44 fade into his face. If it wasn't for that reaction and his training, then he wouldn't have escaped the flames of destiny. No, that wasn't Ghost's destiny, nor Roach's; this was, this was the only thing that mattered, revenge.

Ghost reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the intel that led him to Venus Vangaurd. Sure, the flyer had helped lead them here, but the map he had was left by somebody he knew he could trust. This had to be the right the place, it had to be. The scourge of the information leaking from the area was radiant. If there was anything that could lead the 141 to their revenge, and to Makarov, it was this place, the Venus Vangaurd. Whoever Makarov was working with, this "Luci-" person, the trusty friend he knew left them the evidence to confirm that the "Venus Vangaurd" would help him find Makarov's trusty partner.

All the commotion stopped when the 141 heard the sound of footsteps. It wasn't a ghost, nor the devil; it couldn't have been Jesus, and it definitely wasn't Price. No, these were the footsteps of the worst possible thing a soldier could run into… the resident!

"141," Ghost stated, "Switch to position Alpha-Charlie 4-Niner, Operation Spectre. Move."

All the task force proceeded to find places to hide. Inside the shop, though, there was not very many places to hide. Ghost, Roach and Scarecrow hid behind the door. Ozone hid behind the counters. Price hid in the dresses hanging up, and Avatar hid lied flat on the floor with a ghillie suit.

The team waited for the stepping to subside. After a minute, nobody opened to door. Operation Spectre was a success. All the 141 let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm," Sumire said to herself, "I could've sworn I heard voices." Sumire looked around to make sure nobody was in the underground part of the store, the home of two girls. The store was locked, but Lucia said not to worry about the store anymore. Without Nahashi, there is no way it could be ran. Over all, Sumire just decided that she was just hearing things, and went back into the bedroom.

Up in the store, the insidious Task Force 141 all came out from the shadows, fortunately the "residents" didn't come up to check. Ghost looked about the area, there had to be a door somewhere. Ozone, Avatar, Roach, Scarecrow, and Price all came out after they too believed the coast was clear.

"So," Price began, "want to let's open that door right there?"

Ghost looked to where Price was pointing. There was indeed a door right where his finger projected, shrouded in the dark. He was actually starting to wonder how Price could see all this stuff in plain darkness. Maybe he himself wasn't searching hard enough? No, he wanted to make sure that he didn't disturb the residents.

"Alright Price," Ghost answered, "you go and open it up. BUT, I want you to be quiet on this one, another outburst like that and we'll be in some deep trouble, okay."

"You got it," Price gave him a thumbs up. "Only as long Avatar keeps his antique mouth shut, then you can count on me."

He turned his head to give Avatar a little revenge grin. He knew that the comment he made would stick with Avatar for the rest of the night. Point 1 for Price, 0 for Avi. Ghost just shook his head in dismay. How on Earth did he end up with somebody like Price, being in the Gullag had really messed with his head. Only thing Price had on his mind was either one of three things; food, girls, or pigs.

"Price," Ghost said, "just get downstairs and let's find our information about this "L-U-C-I" guy. He is the only one who can lead us to Makarov, and further more, Shepard."

The group slowly decended down the stairs like six silent specters. Each of them moved as swiftly as a mantis, never making a sound. Then a grunt was heard. The group stayed silent.

… .

"What's the hold up?" Price asked.

The group turned back to look at him. "What's the hold up, you ask? Didn't you hear that grunt?"

"Yeah," Price answered, "it was me."

The 141 one then let out a huge sigh. Ghost looked at him deeply. "Do remember to roll off of your bed tomorrow night Price, because if you don't, I'm pushing you over myself."

"Well what can I say? If you can't pay the Price, don't roll the dice.." Price remarked.

"Oh, does it ever end?" Scarecrow retorted.

"Well," Price looked back, "somebody is being awfully loud." Price then stopped, he heard something hit the floor. No, not something, feet. The feet of a girl. Girl! The residents, they've heard Scarecrow!

"Quick," Price panicked, "everybody hide."

"Alright 141," Ghost started, "position Alpha-Charlie 4-Niner, Operation-"

"Yeah," Roach said, "we know, hide."

The whole task force once again took what little time they had to delve into the shadows, and cleverly disguise themselves as if they belonged. Price took advantage to break the lights and dive as a carpet as a girl with blueish hair opened her door to see the commotion. To her surprise, the lights would not turn on.

"Huh, what?" Lucia complained, "the lights too? What on Earth, did they cut our lights out? Please don't tell me that all the ruckus here was the electric company."

Lucia yawned after the sentence, she knew she was sleepy. She looked back at her room, knowing both her bedding and Sumire yearned for her presence yet again. Taking a last look around, she decided that ultimately she was just hearing things. Her left eye was just doing things to her again. Turning around, she hastily went back into her room, ready to hop back into her nice warm blankets.

The 141 sighed in relief, they had just escaped another disaster. Ghost took a heavy look at Price. "That is two incidents that have been caused by you Price, another disaster like that again, and I'll cause one up your forehead. I hope you copy."

"I copy Ghost,.. I copy." said Price as he eyed Ghost.

"…" Ghost looked, "why are you staring at me like that?"

Price didn't budge, "I like that badge on your shoulder. Can I have it when we're done?"

"It isn't a badge Price, it's a medal." Ghost replied, "and no, you can't have it."

Price sighed, "Oh… can't be helped I guess. So Ghost, what are we after again?"

"We're after a file that is on a computer located in this building." Ghost replied hastily. "But first, we got to find it. So you and Roach check that room over there. Ozone, Avatar, you two check the second one. Scarecrow and I will take the kitchen and the last door. Let's move."

"Great." Price said, "I got it!"

Price and Roach headed for Lucia and Sumire's room. Roach grabbed hold of the knob and abundantly twisted it until he heard the click. Slowly, silently, he swung it open. As the two stepped in, they found the two girls within their bedding. The smaller one clung tightly to her partner.

"Aww," Roach said, "look at that. Hey Price, isn't that just cute? Two girls laying together, I bet they got scared to death because of your antics. Ey Price… Price?"

Roach just looked onward as Price just stared at the two girls. "Umm, Price, you- are you okay?"

Price was bewildered. "Aw nice! Check it out Roach, we're in the hot zone! Two nice, young, able bodied girls right there. Man, I wish I brought my camera. Yo Roach, you got one?"

"Well," Roach started, "I do have my cell phone if that'll-"

Without a second thought, Price snatched the cell phone. He then blasted away with the camera program like there was no tomorrow. He acted like he didn't just want, he needed them. It was as if his life depended on how many pictures he took.

"Okay Price I think that is enough, don't you?" Roach asked.

Price just stopped. He didn't say a thing. Roach grabbed hold of his shoulder and proceeded to turn him around. He did until he saw Price was snarling at him.

"Wha- what did little bug say?" Price growled. "There is never a such thing as 'enough'. As soon as Roach understands that 'you can never have too much of a good thing', then Price will forgive Roach; but for now, Price mad at Roach, Price SMASH!"

Roach backed up and put a finger to lip. "Shh, quiet Price. Stop playing around, you'll wake them up."

Price stopped. "Yeah, sure." The mischievous soldier then walked up to their bed. He then grabbed the blue girl's hair very gently, and as quickly as he could blink, he started to smell it. "Oh," Price said as he shook from the high he got. "This is too perfect. I don't know what you're so worried about Roach, it seems like I got-"

Price stopped as soon as he felt something sharp against his cheek. He then turned over his eyes to see the girl who's hair he held was holding something of her own. It was a knife, and it was right against his cheek bone.

"So," the girl said, "you like checking out younger women, don't you? Well, why don't you check me out when I'm 20!"

Price jumped back and Roach pulled out his M4A1 Holographic w/ Silencer and aimed it swiftly at the blue head.

"Stand down," Roach said. "We're not here for you. We are here on a very important assignment. I assure you that my good pal Price here had no ill intention towards you or your hair. Right Price?"

Price just looked, "Uh, yeah. Now little missy, do you not mind putting away that toy?"

Lucia just ignored him and concentrated on the soldier with the gun. "He was messing with me, I have good enough of a reason to gut him. Why are you here?"

"Um," Roach started, "we're here because we got important business, business I'm afraid I can't speak to civilians."

"If you don't start talking, then I put his ass on the floor in the next five seconds, now talk!"

Price just looked. "Um, can I say something?"

"No!" Both of them yelled.

As Lucia and Roach argued, movement stirred in the bed of Lucia. A young red to orange haired girl woke up rubbing her eyes. Price couldn't help but stare at the un-comparing beauty that lied before him.

"Lucia?" Sumire stuttered wearily, "what's going on Lucia?"

All the commotion stopped at her voice. Lucia knew exactly what Sumire would do if she knew a fight was going on in their room.

"Um Lucia," Sumire asked, pointing at the men with the guns, "who- who are your new friends?"

Ghost did it, he finally cracked the code to getting into this "Nahashi" 's computer. Ghost couldn't believe what he saw. Viruses, Fragments, the "True" world; all of this he was reading made no sense to him. What's a virus, what is a fragment? Even more, what is the "True World"? Ghost just couldn't believe the thing, clearly this Nahashi was out of his mind. Even though he found all this information, there wasn't a single thing about this 'Luci-" person, not yet.

"Hey Scarecrow," Ghost started, "take a look at all of this. What do you make of this?"

Scarecrow stopped moving about and checked out the computer screen. He skimmed through it like he did the manuals at the training camp. "Viruses? I know nothing about no viruses man. Hey, you did find what you were looking for right?"

"No," Ghost replied in a low tone, "nothing. I haven't found anything on this 'L-U-C-I' person. I was really hoping that I would, but it appears Nikolai had his sources wrong."

"That's too bad," Scarecrow said in disappointment, "I was really hoping we could kick Makarov's ass by the end of this week."

Ghost just looked down. This was the right place, a certain Luci- person was helping out Makarov, or atleast helped somebody. The note was tore a bit. He took it out and examined it. A lot of the ink was watered off. "Key… Makarov… Gate… prize, Luci… Shepard… Revenge… Revenge… Revenge."

The only word Ghost was truly aware of was the word 'revenge'. Maybe Luci was his contact, no Luci had to be the one working with Makarov. Maybe Luci was a prize for him, if so, then this Luci person had to stay away from Makarov. Whoever Luci was, he or she wasn't an ally as far as the writing shows. As Ghost kept his mind on the paper, he heard somebody call out to him.

"Ghost," said a familiar, uncanny voice.

Ghost looked up from the note as he heard that all too recognizable voice. "Price," Ghost sighed, "I could've sworn I told you to search the other area. Did you not hear me?" He turned around to see that both Price and Roach were in the locks of two girls' weaponry.

"We've been compromised Ghost," Roach said.

Ghost looked up and his eyes lied upon the eye of the blue haired girl. By the way she had her body arched, and that look in her eye; he knew that she definitely knew how to use a gun. His eyes then fell back upon Price.

"Ah Price," Ghost said, "you woke them up?"

Roach nodded, "yep, Price definitely woke them up. He grabbed hold of Eyepatch's hair here. Dreamwalker woke up shortly afterwards."

Ghost's jaw dropped. "Wow Roach, you just met the two, and you're already giving them codenames? What's worse is that as far as they're concerned, we're enemies."

"What are you doing in my father's bedroom?" 'Eyepatch' demanded. "What are you doing on his computer?"

"What does it look like Lucia," 'Dreamwalker' replied, "they're cyber thieves sent by Lucif to steal his data."

"Well don't tell them our names," Lucia said. "Great." She looked back at them.

Lucia, Lucif? The "Luci" person was in this room. Codename 'Eyepatch' was Luci! That missing letter at the end was an 'a'. Lucia was Makarov's contact! Ghost held up his gun and aimed it at Lucia.

"Alright now traitor," Ghost said, "I got everything I need now. You're Makarov's contact, now tell me where he said he'd meet you."

Lucia looked at him weirdly. Makarov? Who is this Makarov this guy speaks of. "Alright Ghost," Lucia started, "I'll play along, but first you need to tell me why you're here."

"You know darn why I'm here," Ghost stated, "I'm here for information about Makarov's whereabouts. You're the person my informant led me to, you're address on this Venus Vangaurd flyer led me here." Ghost lifted up his gun and aimed it at 'Dreamwalker'. "I'm not playing a game missy. If you don't give me information on Makarov right now, I'm shooting your friend."

Lucia looked as Ghost aimed at Sumire, they were not playing around. She looked on as the rest of their invading forces trained their sights on her to make sure she didn't do anything fancy. Lucia panicked and dropped her weapon, letting Price go.

"Please," Lucia said, tears forming in her eyes, "please don't shoot Sumire." She lifted her hands. "I just said I'd play along, I-I don't know who this Makarov person is." Lucia stopped, she was letting her fear get the better of her. She could defeat viruses in a single swipe, so she was obviously a match, no, more than a match for six well trained, well disciplined… battle hardened… killer instinct… "Aww man." Lucia let out as she realized she was done for. She looked up as she got back her self confidence. Even though she was just a 16 year old girl, she still had rights.

"Look" Lucia said as she put her hands down, "I don't know who you are, I don't know who Makarov is, and I do not know why you're searching my dad's computer; whom of which has never heard or read the name 'Makarov'; however, I'm pretty sure that if we all lowered our weapons and sat down with a nice, hot cup of tea, we could talk this out."

"Yeah," Sumire said as she lowered her weapons with a smile, "let's go sit down in the living room. I'll make some tea!"

"Alright," Lucia started, "tell me why you're hear, and leave nothing out. I might be able to help you out."

"Sure," Avatar said, "but in exchange, you need to tell us why you two girls have weapons."

"Oh," Scarecrow started, "and you need to tell us what 'viruses' are. When Ghost hacked into your father's computer, we found all kinds of neat stuff."

Ghost looked at Scarecrow, then back at Lucia. "Okay, first off, we are the Task Force 141, United States. My codename is Ghost, and that is the only name that you will know me by. These guys here are all apart of my unit, Ozone, Scarecrow, Avatar, Roach, and God forbid, Price."

"You might want to watch out for Price," Avatar stated, "he's more slippery than Soap."

"Ah, Soap," Ghost added, "He's apart of our unit too. He isn't with us at the moment however. He was killed in…" Ghost stopped, he could hear Shepard's pistol as the rounds made their way into his .44. BANG.

"He, he was K.I.A." Ghost ended.

Sumire lowered her said, "I'm so sorry, I hope your friend is in a better place."

"Thanks," Ozone said, "He done too many good things to not be in that better place. Heaven."

"Yes," Ghost said, "now, let us continue. The man we are searching for is named Makarov, a contact of mine, Nikolai, gave me some information leads us to believe that he is now working with a Luci person. Apparently, Makarov's new client has an incredible power that made Nikolia want to leave in a hurry. Before we left, he told me that he saw Makarov 'teleport' with his new partner."

"Teleportation" Ozone said, lowering his head, "can you believe that?"

Lucia nodded. She understood fully. "Sound like your Makarov buddy found himself a Virus. Sumire, get our equipment."

"But Lucia," Sumire stuttered, "we haven't even told them what they're up against. They'll be caught completely unaware and-"

"Die?" Lucia finished.

Sumire hung her head, "Lucia, you- you make things sound so cold. They could seriously get hurt if they fight that Virus."

The 141 just sat back and listened. It was as if the two girls forgot they were right there. Ghost had taught them that situations like this was an excellent way to gain intel; not only that, it was also an accurate way of reading your assets, to help determine if they're really friend, or foe.

"Didn't you listen Sumire," Lucia replied, "Makarov found a virus that he can see without "Vision", and not only that, this virus is powerful enough to not only teleport himself, but also teleport Makarov. Doesn't that sound a lot like the person we're going to hunt for as well?"

Sumire looked about, she then said in a whisper, "You- you don't mean Lucif, do you?"

Lucia nodded. She turned her head to face the task force. "Sounds like not only do you guys have a virus on your hands, you also have a really powerful one at that."

"Really?" Price asked, astounded as if he didn't hear anything, "how powerful?"

Lucia smiled, " A really powerful virus known as Lucif."

"So," Ghost starting, placing a fist in his other palm, "that Luci person that Nikolai told me about wasn't 'Lucia', but this Lucif. But why lead me here?"

"That's a good question," Lucia replied, "I don't know how he knew that we were hunting for Lucif, but apparently your friend has his sources right."

"Lucia," Sumire said, "tell them what viruses are."

Ghost nodded, "yes, we told you our story, now you tell us yours."

"Okay," Lucia smiled, closing her eyes. "Viruses are dastardly creatures that only certain people can see. The viruses are actually humans that had their soul stolen from them by another Virus."

"Egad!" Price replied stunned.

Lucia looked at him, then back at Ghost. "Unfortunately, only certain people can see these Viruses, the ability to see these viruses is something we refer to as the "Sight". Rather fortunately for yourselves you can't see them. All too more conveniently, virus only go after the people that can see them. More so, there are other people in the world that can see viruses as well. The Venus Vangaurd looks like a regular antique store, but we're really a virus hunting business. We get requests to kill viruses seen in areas, and we do just that."

The 141 looked on, even with her explanation, it was hard to believe that they could see spirits, or what they called them, viruses.

"You may not believe me," Lucia continued, looking upwards, "but this is world we live in, so you had better get used to idea; because believe it or not, Lucif is a virus, and if he's working with your Makarov, then you've got yourself a real problem on your hands. Viruses can't be killed with just mere bullets, you need a specialized vaccine made from their remains to kill them with."

Sumire bonked herself on the head playfully, "so if you want to get to Makarov, then you'd also need to kill Lucif; whom of which can't be killed with your ever so advanced weaponry."

"I see", Ghost said, looking down.

"Besides," Lucia said as she got up, "chances are Lucif already stole his soul. If that's the case, then Makarov would be a virus now. There'd be no need in you bunch hunting for him if you can't even see him."

The 141 looked about in unison. It was as if their work was complete, but they've yet to get an idea of where Makarov might be. All in all, Ghost knew that Lucia and Sumire were hunting for Lucif, so didn't know where Lucif was either. It would help if they had an idea, since Makarov is said to be working with Lucif as a client.

"Come on 141," Ghost said as he got up, "our work is concluded. Let's go."

Sumire watched as the deeply disappointed task force of soldiers got up and one by one left their dwelling. "Lucia, isn't there anything we can do to help them?"

"Nope," Lucia said as she too got up to head for bed, "it's their problem, let them deal with it."

"But, they're going to fight a virus, fight Lucif. They might die," Sumire pleaded. "Are you seriously okay with that."

Lucia hung her head. No, she wasn't okay with it. She knew that the task force stood no chance against Lucif. She turned around to face Sumire, when suddenly a voice called out.

"Hey," said a voice from their couch. Lucia and Sumire turned to face Price. "Would it, I mean if you'd like, would it be okay if you two could… you know, come with us?"

Sumire smiled at the fact they were still man enough to ask a girl for help when needed. She looked at Lucia, but that smile was not shared with her friend. Lucia looked as if she was in pain. Sumire watched as Lucia lifted her hand to her head, her left eye, and started to scream in agony from the pain it gave her. Lucia hit the floor, and all went black.


End file.
